Laser Time of Flight (TOF) distance measurement systems typically measure the round-trip time of a laser light pulse that has reflected off a target. Laser TOF systems can be employed in scanning laser projectors to determine if an obstruction exists in a laser light path. When an obstruction exists, laser light sources may be turned off to avoid causing damage to the obstruction.